Talk:Red Marker
The Marker destroyed? I actully don´t think the Marker got destroyed on Aegis 7, I mean think about it. What happend when the Marker got returned? All the gravity fetchers got deactivated. Now why would the Marker do that if it knew it would destroy it? It probably knew that it would survive and that if the big chunk of the planet got returned the Hive Mind would once again be sealed in, althought im open for alternatives :D. --Freddex 13:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Well, the Hive Mind is squashed for sure, if it wasn't already dead. As for the marker, why would it want to disengae the tethers anyways, if it could? the marker can not be destoryed it whoud just be buryed and the hive mind was underground... God like65 23:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure the Red Marker is still alive, unscaved sitting on top of a bunch of rubble. My theory in storyline was that the Red Marker was good but he Black Marker is evil. sigh, if only I could explain to you all. It was partly destroyed - The Aftermath Trailer says "Artifact Fragment Recovered", meaning that it was destroyed but a peice of it survived.Necromorph-X 08:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The marker alive? Major blackout during planet crack procedure. The hallucinations only prior to the discovery of the marker. Hallucinations based on the marker actually wanting itself to return back to Aegis. Is the marker actually alive?It may just be an artificial intelligence. Able to think itself. I don't think it's a coincidence both in the Aegis colony and the Ishimura. They all seemed to be planned by the marker. (Magistret) It could also be theorized that the Hive Mind itself was driving the colonists insane through its use of telepathy, and that the Red Marker prevented this until it was weakened by its removal from its pedestal. Was it real? Was she real? That is the question we ask ourselves about Nicole, a hallucination from the Red Marker to coax Isaac into bringing it back to Aegis VII. But have we bothered to wonder if the MARKER is real? Think about it. It dosen't have it's repelling effect, it was kept in a badly kept cargo hold with boxs of junk, and the marker, when on the pedestal, activated, and destroyed the gravity teathers holding the chunk of earth. This would've killed it, I guess if it was alive. But, what if the Marker made Isaac hurry to the planet, with an illusion, and then it knew Isaac would've killed the Hive Mind anyway, either when he put the 'marker' on its pedestal and sent the chunk of rock free, or he killed the Hive Mind outright. Comment if you will. Tazio1 02:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) !CONFUSION ALERT! BEEP BEEP BEEEP (Stop, you're confusing me)My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 20:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) .....................................LOLWUT? so much mind games. (CrackShot 20:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) It was Real. I think you shall find. It has been seen my Hundreds of people, and is the cause for Hallucinations. I think that you'll find that if the Marker weren't real, the Necromorphs and Hive Mind would not be sealed inside the plnet an would've spread across the Universe in the time they were locked in. plus, hundreds of peple saw the Marker before they had suffered the dimentia. Sam Cadwell saw it with a large group of friends, and it was responsible for making him go crazy. Terrance Kyne saw it before he suffered Dimentia, as did Alyssa Vincent, Jen Barrow and to members of her team, the Necromorphs themselves, Isaac Clarke ect. It has to be real, otherwise nobody would be crazy... Necromorph-X 08:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Not what I was quite getting at. I don't debate that there is a Marker on Aegis VII, I'm refering to if the Marker that Isaac took was real or not. It's just the various pieces of information we've been given that makes me think the red rock Isaac lugs around isn't real. They kept a 'Holy artifact' stored with a bunch of useless looking boxs. And it didn't repel Necro's. (Although that could be gameplay reasons.) I know there's a Marker, but was Isaac moving a Marker? Very likely, as Kendra Daniels and Terrance Kyne saw it also, Terrance loaded it on his Shuttle, and Kendra attempted to Steal the Marker. Also, it seemed to kill all the Necromorphs nearby when replaced on it's pedestal, and the Marker was making Nicole Brennan as a Hallucination to get Isaac to return it to it's pedestal, therefore "Make us Whole", and if the Marker Isaac pulled was a Hallucination, the Nicole Hallucination would surely alert Isaac as to this and get him to carry the real Marker. Necromorph-X 09:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Made by man Please can some one change the first phrase "The Marker? This "divine relic"? Made by man." because i think is a little spoiler(ok very spoiler) can some one change to something else? :how about kyne's little rant "They think the Marker is Divine!" Mr White 01:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not really a bother, and doesn't really spoil it. The game doesn't exactly revolve around the Marker, also the page will Include Spoilers and the Quote is very good as it describes the Marker in a rather good simple sentance, so I believe it should stay the same... Necromorph-X 09:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Bismuth Huh, so apparently bismuth was the substituted element which caused the Marker to become red; if this is the case, then this suggests the Marker uses a macro-carbon skeleton base given that (unless they've created some new, strange compound) the only bismuth compound that yields a red similar to that of the Marker is tris-cyclopentadienylbismuth (Bi(C5H5)3). What is important to understand is that the use of hydrocarbons in something like the Marker seems a strange choice, given they are many other compounds which are more structurally sound- indeed, the use of hydrocarbons may imply that the Marker, or part of it, is a living organism, as such compounds would be primarily useful in a biological support role. Granted, the exact mechanism of how it functions, or even how synapses occurs, would be far different then anything previously seen, but it would explain the source of the Marker's apparent "consciousness". Thoughts? --Haegemonia(talk) 15:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The red of the Marker need not be Bi(C5H5)3: a number of other bismuth mixtures would give the apparent deepness of red. Remember, this need not be a simple compound. A number of bismuth compounds give different shades of red, which could be made deeper by dirt, by obscuring it, by the light, or simply by adding differing amounts of other metals. I think you are looking a bit too far into it, all I'm saying; it could merely be that was the color red they wanted to use, and damn chemistry to hell! Ururu117 00:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :All the other crystalline compounds you are referring to, though (such as Bi2O5 and BiOI) are all extremely unstable and would have decayed into more stable compounds within a few years (far short of the three hundred years the Red Marker has lasted); also, there is no known solid complex compound (in regards to the baseline molecule) which, by just adding in Bismuth, becomes red. Additionally, Bi(C5H5)3 is really not a "simple" compound, as it tends to form incredibly complex chains which (in theory) can be infinitely long, leading to this compound being described (oft in solution) as (BiC5H5)∞. :Granted, I agree with your statement that I'm probably over-thinking things but, really, I do that with everything T.T --Haegemonia(talk) 00:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) More than one red marker? am i the only one who noticed that the producers indicated the existence of multiple red markers: Red Markers are red because bismuth was used to replace certain elements in the duplication of the Black Marker. Maldicion666 For some reason I always imagine that the third Marker would be a Green/ White Marker, and would be some sort of thing to create even more new Necromorphs... but the idea of more Markers is speculation. Until a game appears with a third Marker, we cannot confirm this. Necromorph-X 09:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Does this belong to trivia?.. " * There is is a possibility that the reason why the Red Marker makes people insane and causes them to kill themselves and others, is perhaps because of the fact that the Red Marker was created from a piece of the Black Marker. Perhaps that piece of the Black Maker holds some information on the true purpose of the Marker, immortality (see Martyr). The information of that piece of the Black Marker is then found on the Red Marker, if this could be incomplete information, or such, then the human brain would not be able to process it and would go crazy." I mean trivia are facts, this is not fact, this is speculation. Should I remove it? MitchK 18:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: since no one had replied I took the liberty and removed it along with an other confusing bit.